


Almost Caught

by TWriter



Series: To Fall or To Fly [5]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Sad!Dick, confused!Jason, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWriter/pseuds/TWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another batfam member runs into Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I'm sorry. But the next part, which I am typing right now, will be long and (hopefully) interesting, so bear with me!

After passing the gates to Wayne Manor, Dick considered where he might go. He was tempted to go home, to his apartment, but was sure that would be the first place his family would look for him. He sped quickly toward downtown Gotham, hoping to throw off Bruce. Although he was certain that Bruce would find him easily enough, he didn’t want to do exactly as his father expected. Better to be found after giving it his best than to be found because he didn’t bother to try.

He parked his car down a less than savory street in the Bowery. Checking his pocket for his note, he walked the streets, considering his options. It was too early in the day to hope for a mugging gone wrong. His supplies for his plan were in Bludhaven, which he already established to be out of the question. He certainly would never jump from anything. The river was too iffy. So what options were there? 

“Hey, Goldie!”

Dick turned subconsciously, used to answering to that name as a result of his brother, Jason’s, insistence that he was the “Golden Boy” of the family. He scanned the few faces of the citizens around him, before landing on the familiar face of the aforementioned brother. He paused, waiting for Jason to catch up. Jason, upon falling into step with his pseudo-brother, opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it upon seeing the dark look on his face.

In silence, the two walked to the center of town, stopping once they reached a park. Neither had really planned to stop there; it was almost as if the two came to the same decision together. Jason finally broke the silence.

“So, Dickie, why the long face?”

“What long face?” answered Dick, forcing his mouth into a smile. 

“The one gracing your ugly face. What, did Bruce and you have another fight?”

“No. And I’d rather not talk about it, if you don’t mind.” Without another word, Dick stormed off. Jason briefly considered following him, but decided against it. If Goldie wanted to mope, it wasn’t Jason’s problem.


End file.
